Here's Why
by ourgunsandhorses
Summary: After an argument with Puck, Santana will do anything to prove herself.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV

"Why Brittany?" Puck asked, glaring down at me. "Out of all the people in this school… why her?"

I froze for a moment, then turned to give him my harshest glare; the glare that earned me the title of Scary Bitch, a title I wasn't about to give up just because Puck thought he could throw me off. "Are you serious?" I hissed.

He nodded. "Dead serious. I really don't see the appeal. I mean, she's fuckin' hot, but… you know… sometimes I think she's not really _all there_," he tapped his forehead meaningfully, looking me right in the eye.

I felt the protective instincts rising up in my chest, making my eyes widen, my cheeks flush, and my fists clench, "What are you implying?" I growled between tightly clenched jaws.

Puck gave me a condescending look, the glare of the lights on his bald, stupid, ignorant head going right into my eyes, "You know what I'm implying. We both know Brittany's not the brightest crayon in the box, you kno-"

Before he could finish the sentence, my fist was smashing into his jaw. He staggered back, clutching his jaw with one hand, steadying himself against the lockers with the other hand "Fuck, Santana."

"How dare you?" I snarled, practically feeling myself transform from Santana Lopez into Ice Bitch. I stepped closer to Puck, managing to tower over him, despite the fact that he's a good eight inches taller. I raised my fist to hit him again when I heard chiming laughter; the same giggles I heard in my dreams.

I spun around, clasping my hands behind my back, just as Brittany skipped around the corner, followed by Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt.

I had managed to extend a tentative hand toward Quinn right before Beth was born, but now that she wasn't pregnant anymore, the friendship that I had put actual effort toward keeping had crumbled. At this point, Brittany was the only person I really cared about.

Brittany pranced to my side, her pinkie sliding into the curve of my own. She flashed me a dazzling smile, her bangs falling into her eyes, "Hi San," She said softly, looking right into my eyes with her own bright blue eyes.

I rewarded her with a small smile, bringing up one hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes, "Hey B." I glanced at Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn over Brittany's shoulder. "Hi guys."

Mercedes pursed her full lips into a small smile, Quinn looked away, and Kurt gave a cold little nod of his head. I swear, that boy was pretty damn close to topping me on the bitch scale.

I tugged on Brittany's pinkie lightly, "You want a ride home?"

She nodded once, her bright eyes sparkling. Then, suddenly, her face fell, "Why does Puck look mad at us?"

I turned slowly, focusing my coldest stare on Puck's face, "Go away," I mouthed, before turning back to Brittany. "Don't worry about it B. Puck's always moody."

Brittany nodded once, creases forming in her brow as she thought, "Sort of like you when you don't get enough sleep?" She asked, gazing innocently down at me.

I smiled up at her, "Sure, B."

As I pulled Brittany out of the school, I promised myself that I would prove myself to Puck, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is so short! I'm leaving for a camp in two days, so I'm kind of busy packing. **

**Please, please, please review. It makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. **

Santana's POV

Several days passed before I built up enough courage to continue on my stupid little game of proving Puck wrong.

"Hey, B?" I asked, not opening my eyes as I ran my fingers through her corn-silk hair.

She shifted on the bed that we were cuddling on, resting her chin on my shoulder. Her breath was warm against my neck as she said, "Yeah, San?"

I opened my eyes, glancing down at her warm, smiling face, "What- well… I mean, why do you like me? What is it about me that made you like me?"

Brittany sat up, resting one slim hand on my cheek. I hoped that she wouldn't notice that I was blushing slightly. That would totally ruin my rep.

Brittany tilted her head to one side, her squinted eyes gazing into the distance. I was just beginning to become impatient with her, when she took a deep breath and said my name.

"Santana… I first started liking you because you were nice to me, even though you weren't nice to anyone else. It made me feel… special. And I liked it. I still do. But then, as we got older, I liked the fact that you protected me, and made sure I was always happy." She paused, taking her hand off of my cheek and pressing it to her heart, "It made me feel… glowy. In here-" she patted her chest, then smiled. "You always laugh at my jokes, no matter how stupid they are… and you help me with my schoolwork and studying. You're just… sweet."

I sat bolt upright, spitting hair out of my mouth, "Sweet?" I yelled, my eyes widening.

Brittany giggled a little, covering her mouth with one hand, "Yeah, sweet. You care about me, and it's sweet." She leaned in close to me, her lips brushing my ear, "But don't worry, San, I won't tell anyone. It'll be a secret between just the two of us, okay?"

I smiled, playing with a strand of her hair, "Okay, B."


End file.
